


Rockband

by Tamasha



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, Modern Era, One Shot, Relationship(s), Romance, Short & Sweet, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamasha/pseuds/Tamasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur asks Merlin to come play Rockband with his friends, but Merlin doesn't think he'll enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rockband

**Author's Note:**

> written by Natasha

"I don't want to go, Arthur."

"Stop whining. You'll be fine."

"I just think I will have a lot more fun if I stay home and read, or..."

"Merlin! Please, just one night."

"Okay, okay. I'll go play Rockband with your friends."

 

-

 

Merlin scrolled through Facebook on his phone, hoping the night would pass quickly. Maybe people would get too drunk soon and they could go home. It didn't seem to be heading that way, though. At some point, the three men with microphones decided to take off their shirts. Merlin rolled his eyes, but still blushed when shirtless Arthur winked at him.

 

-

 

"God, Merlin, you have yourself a hot piece here."

"Gwaine..."

"No, seriously. Just -"

"Don't do that!"

"What, you don't want me touching his ass? But it's so... juicy!"

"It's my 'juicy ass.' Stay away."

"Aww, Merlin. You're standing up for me! And against Gwaine, even."

 

-

 

Before he knew it, Merlin was singing along with the others while Arthur played guitar. He was a little flushed with drink and he found himself trying to convince Lance to make a move on Gwen (she was head over heels for him, but he was too shy to do anything about it). And then he was serenading Arthur with an 80's ballad. Looking into Arthur's twinkling blue eyes, he realized he was glad he came.

 

-

 

"Admit it."

"I had a good time."

"I told you you would!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a super short rehash of a night I had with my own boyfriend. I thought it was cute, but I also played around with the style, so it is written kind of weird. Comments appreciated!


End file.
